Coins
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to Coins&Steel wiki. You will find information here about everything in the game. Go to page: [[ChangeLog|'ChangeLog']] [[Levels|'Levels']]' MainStats' [[Combat|'Combat']]' Abilities Monsters' [[Item Properties|'ItemProperties']]' Item Rarity' [[Skins|'Skins']]' Auras' [[Resources|'Resources']]' Crafting' Game Description Coins & Steel (C&S) leverages blockchain technology to make your presence in the game unique. The game is built around farming resources and killing enemies to progress. The game takes large influences from the likes of Diablo and Path of Exile. Classes Currently only Warriors are available to play in the technical demo. Fighters are heavily-armored warriors. Their main attributes are strength and health, allowing them to take heavy hits and keep going. They are average damage dealers with high health and high defense. Fighters are great on the front line, attacking enemies directly. Archers are skilled in marksmanship. They are highly agile and effective attackers from range, especially against low-defense targets. Archers can inflict severe damage but their survivability in close quarters is limited. Wizards are skilled magic practitioners renowned for their intelligence and ability to cast powerful spells that penetrate armor. They are great damage dealers but their health and defense attributes make them fragile on the front lines. Each class will have three trait branches with class specific skills in each branch. A Trait may be a talent or a skill. Talents are passive, they reward bonuses to a character’s attributes. Like increasing the characters defense against poison. Skills are active, so they require player input before they are performed. A well timed Skill can mean the difference between victory and defeat. As we strive to grant the greatest choice to players, it will be possible to obtain all Traits for your class through the Reborn feature. We will detail this, along with a deeper dive into classes in another post. Ecosystem of the game The game will operate on a Tokenized Economy. What this means is that everything of value in the game world is essentially a token. And tokens can be traded directly between players through bartering or using STL. In-game items are ERC-20 and ERC-721 standard tokens respectively. These are types of tokens designed solely on the Ethereum platform. STL can in turn be sold on exchanges and eventually converted into fiat/legal tender. More info on Coins & Steel economy will be shared and detailed in future posts. Exploring world map - Implementation Pending A large open world is a large open world divided into multiple zones. Each zone contains one settlement, which starts off as a rural village. Players cooperate to build up the village into a town, a city, and finally a citadel. Each city’s stage of growth attracts new dangers to the surrounding lands: monsters, dungeons, world bosses, and resources will appear as a settlement develops. Different regions will have different resources. Not only does this encourage exploration, but also collaboration (trading), and even conflict. Crafting - Implementation Pending A variety of materials are used in crafting equipment and consumable items. Consumables can range from potions and enchantments, to simple things like meals or pet food. Players will also be crafting items, weapons and armor. And when alliances forge and players cooperate, they can use their crafting knowledge and resource to build siege weapons and fortifications. Integrating CryptoKitties as pets - Implementation Pending If you play CryptoKitties you can transfer your kitty to Coins & Steel and it will serve as your valiant in-game pet, with effects and attributes unique to each kitty! Category:Browse Category:MainInfo